conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Federal Islands of Southern Argnoria (TGM)
The United Federal Islands of Southern Argnoria '''commonly knwon as the '''United Islands '''or '''Southern Argnorian Islands '''is multi island state located in Southern Argnoria. It is made up of 6 main islands and is Argnorias largest island state by landmass. It has a population of over 600 million with about 44% of that number living on Central Island where the capital of Klamgow is located. It was a major trading hub from 1650 BNA to 1587 BNA. It was conqured in 1586 BNA by the Great Argnorian Empire and was put under the control of the House of Gowe a wealthy but ruthless business family. They established the new capital called Klamgow and created a new corporate state. It was exploited for its rich rubber and iron resources which were then sent to Greater Argnoria. They would remain a colony of the empire for its entire reign up until 1 BNA when it collapsed and began the New Age. The country was plunged into economic turmoil and the natives executed the House of Gowe for there exploitation of the lands. The islands then split into multiple kingdoms and spent the next 1000 years in conflict with each other. In 1110 NA, Morgan III the King of Klamgow held a meeting with the other kings and queens such as Lukas IV and Ariana II. This became known as the Argnorian Union Convention because after long debate the Treaty of Unification was signed and unified the kingdoms into one state called the Southern Argnorian Union with each state having some autonomy. The union lasted for 480 years more until it was overthrown by the Southern Argnorian Republican Movement which resulted in the founding of the federal republic. 250 years on since that founding and the state still remains a economic powerhouse with varied cultures spanned across nearly 20 islands. The government is a federal parliamentary republic and is led by the Prime Minister who is elected at least every 5 years. The current prime minister is Jeff Kellegher and has been in power since 2018 and is a member of the Liberal Islanders Party which has been in power since 2001. History '''Republican Movement In 1518 NA tensions were high between the people and the Royal Families of Southern Argnoria. Over 75% of the people were living in poverty and slums and were not able to find well payed work due to the exploitation of the rubber, cotton and iron industries that had went on for generations. An educated noble man called Charles Gilbert founded the Republican Party and he won a seat in the Advisory Council. The party became prominent over the years and called for free elections and the establishment of a constitutional monarchy with a parliament. Their support increased further in 1521 with the creation of the Urbanisation Scheme which sought to remove tenants from there lands to build new plantations which was strongly opposed and led to the Battle of Verzung which was one of the main factors towards the War of Independence. War of Independence In 1521 the Battle of Verzung took place on Verzung Island in the southern most part of the Southern Argnorian Union. The Union Army had shot and killed 15 members of peaceful protesters and they were later attacked by mobs of angry citizens. This led to even more bloodshed and only stopped when king Arnold V withdrew his troops from the rioting. Later that day Charles Gilbert was arrested and put on trial for treason. People were outraged as Gilbert had no involvement with the rioting and wasn't even on Verzung Island at the time. Arnold V ignored the pleas of the people and ordered his execution as a threat to the continuation of the state. The next day 4 Union Army officers were found dead in there homes after being killed by Independence movements. Arnold V enraged by the loss of life ordered the execution of the entire Republican Party. Later that day paramilitaries mobilised with support from the Republic of Nekha. They stormed the Palace of Klamgow and massacred 50 guards which at the time was seen as the process of revolution though since then it has been deemed as an evil act. This was the beginning of the Southern Argnorian War of Independence this led to a number of clashes between the nobility forces and the republicans. Charles Gilbert escaped from prison and led the Southern Argnorian Independence Association which called for a democratic government. The country plunged into war. The war raged on for another 5 years as the royalists did not back down king Arnold died towards the end of the war and this significantly weakened the royals. The entire family were exiled to Western Island and were not allowed to return. The turning point came at the Battle of Midsomer when a large royalist force were deafeated. Benedict Cumberbatch Sr. was arrested and the royalists lost there strongest leader. Soon royalist administration fell apart and soon Charles Gilbert proclaimed the new United Federal Islands of Southern Argnoria. Less then 4 months later the royalists surrendered. Provisional Government In 1527 after the defeat of the royalists Charles Gilbert proclaimed and established the Provisional Government of Southern Argnoria. This was the leading force behind the new constitution and government. This government established the United Islands Court System and the Government of the United Federal Islands of Southern Argnoria under the First Southern Argnorian Constitution. The head of state and government was the Prime Minister and its first prime minister was Charles Gilbert. Gilbert served in the role for 19 years until his death in 1546. He is still remembered as the founder of the modern Argnorian nation. 1550-1650 After the first constitution was passed each island had its own autonomy. Each island had a Governor who was also a member of the Cabinet and had a vote on everything in government. The government also began many economic advancement projects. Airports were built on the islands and new roads and infrastructure were built as well to improve transportation. Grants were given to foreign companies and soon companies from other regions of Southern Argnoria came to set up in the United Islands. The country however struggled to achieve recognition from many countries and the Federation of Argnorian Sovereign States did not even recognise the nation until 1666. In 1595 the new University of Klamgow was built under the leadership of the new Social Labour Party. Within years nearly 49% were attending third level education and the country was economically booming though was lagging behind on economic efficiency which was condemned by foreign nations. The Ecological Protectionist Party came to power though it collapsed after only 2 years in power as economic stagnation came in this led to the rise of the Liberal Islanders Party. 'The Hannigan Era '(1605-1628) After the fall of the Ecological Protectionist Party there was a large power vaccum. The National Conservative Party gained power though they were defeated in the United Islands general election, 1605 by the Liberal Islanders Party. They were led by George Hannigan a rich businessman who vowed to see the modernisation of the nation and also protect the ecological areas of the island. Hannigan appointed a economically liberal and ecologically protective cabinet to ensure the growth of the nation. Many new solar fields and plants and other renewable energy farms were built across the country and strict reforms were brought into clean up the air. Business were offered money to allow the government to introduce more renewable energy generators. This era under the Hannigan ministry seen huge economic industrialisation and the unemployment rate was cut from 8% to 2% within 5 years. The Hannigan ministry lasted for 23 years one of the longest in history. The government did have its failures however and failed to stop the migrant and overpopulation crisis and this led to the ultimate downfall of the government. Category:Argnorian Nations (TGM) Category:Island Nations (TGM) Category:Archipelago Nations (TGM)